(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electroconductive film and a process for the preparation thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As means for obtaining a carbonaceous electroconductive film, the gas phase thermal decomposition of an aliphatic hydrocarbon such as methane or ethane or an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene has been hitherto considered important. Many processes have been proposed on the basis of this gas phase thermal decomposition, however, the reaction temperature is high, i.e., generally in the range of from 1000.degree. C. to 3300.degree. C., and the consumption of energy is extremely large. Furthermore, at lower temperatures falling within this range, it is difficult to obtain a highly electroconductive film.